


Oops

by ThreeTears



Series: She was left behind [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eleanor is just there for a while then smut, F/M, Harry Styles is the only Brit, Louis is Eleanor's brother, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, kinda cheating? I guess, kinda shameless lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeTears/pseuds/ThreeTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a new student.<br/>Basically everyone wants to fuck him. However, he doesn't want to fuck anyone.<br/>Until he meets a certain Eleanor Calder, but then he meets her brother. </p><p> </p><p>Or where Harry Styles goes to Eleanor's house to end up fucking someone else than her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fool me once...

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is basically plot. Second chapter is action ;)

It was an ordinary night at the Calder’s.

Or at least, it was in appearances.

 

Eleanor Calder, young & beautiful -and in top of that leader of the cheerleading squad- finally got the infamous Harry Styles to “swing by her place”.

 

Eleanor and her squad had been closely observing the boy the minute he stepped into their territory, Eagle’s High School.

First impression: REEKING HOT from his ripped tight jeans, to his loose, faded-black v-neck. Oh! And his gorgeous curly locks! His hair was just asking to be run through by fingers.

 

Harry Styles did not become the school’s most desired guy because he was some sort of hot footie jock. Oh no! Harry Styles was known as the mysterious English hottie with a melodic voice wrapped in a sexy – to the American ear- accent. How did they know about his talent? The English teacher put Styles on the spot as the “new guy” on his first day.

To everyone’s delight, he serenaded his biography to the class. He then flashed a Duchesne smile that went up to his piercing green eyes and his dimples popped out.

The word spread.

He was the guy to befriend.

He was the guy to fuck.

 

However, for a popular dude, he was awfully quiet and hard to reach. Stories about blowjobs under the bleachers were just rumours, parties were left unattended by Styles & “girlfriends” were mere lab partners or teammates. In conclusion, the boy was an introvert sex bomb.

 

How did Eleanor “land” the hottie? With research and lies.

Like said previously, Harry had been her prey since day 1. She noted his favourite spots at school, his hobbies and especially his t-shirts. The boy was a big fan of Aerosmith, according to her friend Zayn.

She heard the name somewhere and then remembered: Her brother Louis! That idiot would fiercely impersonate a certain Steve Tyler in his shower and he had a grey t-shirt with that winged-logo. The younger boy’s bedroom was basically an Aerosmith shrine.

 

One night, while Louis was jamming to “I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing” while showering, she snuck into his bedroom and stole the grey t-shirt. She ran to her bedroom and tried it on. Even if Louis had a pretty petite body, El had an even slimmer shape. She was unattractively floating in the band tee.

Determined to get into Harry’s pants, she spent the night tightening it and transforming it into a crop top.

Next morning, she waited for the door slam indicating that her brother had left for school to get up and slip on the crafted top along black skinny jeans that complimented her long legs. The logo was widespread on her chest. To make sure it doesn’t go unnoticed, she tied her hair up in a messy bun.

El wore black converse she hasn’t touched since early teen years and left earlier than usual for school. In the bus, she quickly ran through Aerosmith & especially Steve Tyler’s Wikipedia pages and memorized key dates.

 

Finally at school, the pretty girl crossed with a fast pace the empty football field and headed to the small wood behind the school. As expected, Harry was sitting by his lonesome self. Back pressing against a tree, he was facing the sun. He had an open book on his lap and earphones in his ears. His eyes closed, the English lad was obviously enjoying the sun rays. His white t-shirt was hanging too low for Eleanor’s sanity and she just wished he could pin her to the tree with his muscled arms and just do her already.

 

El got up to the relaxed boy, bent to his height and took out an earphone. Due to the loss, Harry immediately opened his eyes.

Not quite ready for the green flash, Eleanor took a step back. “Sorry I didn’t mean to bother you, I-,” she suddenly forgot her made-up reason.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows while taking the other earphone out to hear her out better. “You?” he continued with his usual husky voice and killer accent. Eleanor lost it even more.

“You're in my English class so I wanted to know if-“ she began, but she noticed that Harry’s gorgeous eyes trailed down to her chest. For a moment she felt flattered but then she remembered what she was wearing.

“I see. Raymond Tabano’s work is legendary.” He said with a challenging smirk.

Eleanor couldn’t understand. What was he talking about?

“My shirt? Yeah, Aerosmith. Big fan!” She said, groping at the material to reveal even more of her stomach.

“The logo, do you know whose work it is?” Harry asked, his smile widening at her distress. El had no idea who did the damn logo.

Styles straightened his back on the tree. “Raymond Tabano...”

Eleanor’s eyes flashed open in disbelief. According to Wikipedia, the band consisted of a Steven, a Tom, a Joey, a Joe and a Brad. No “Raymond”.

As if Harry read her thoughts, he got up to El and murmured: “Former guitarist. Nice try.”

He grabbed his book and his backpack, ready to leave.

“Wait,” she grabbed his arm, “I was just taken aback by you. You’re so good-looking I couldn’t think straight.” She tugs on the hem of his shirt and pressed her body closer to him. Eleanor’s tone got so soft and so sweet: “I’d like to know you a bit _better_.”

Her eyes landed on his cherry lips before flicking right back to his eyes.

“My parents are out tonight.” She whispered in a last attempt.

 

In no time, the whole school knew that THE Harry Styles agreed to “swing by” the Calder’s place.

By “Calder”, it also included “Louis Calder”.

 

 


	2. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lays eyes on Louis for the first time.  
> Elea-who?

“Louis! What’s the pizzeria’s number?” Eleanor shouted over the noise of her blow dryer. She was getting all dolled-up for her Prince of England.

Her brother strutted into the bathroom and pretended to choke on air due to the strong perfume scent.

“Ugh El, are you going to asphyxiate Harry and then shove pizza down his throat for good measure?”

She shot him an eyeliner-coated glare. Louis then saw her eyes intensify with a surprise spark: “Why-why aren’t you dressed up? Aren’t you going to Liam’s? HOW do you know about Harry coming over?” She stuttered.

 

“Raining outside, don’t wanna go out. Plus the whole school knows about Harry Styles visiting our house tonight. Yes, I said _our_.” Louis shrugged and messed his feathery light brown hair.

The dominant older sister she was, Eleanor got closer to her petite brother and uttered between her teeth: “You stay put in your bedroom and you blast your shitty music on your iPhone into _your_ ears. Understood? Or I’ll tell everyone which team you bat for.”

This wasn’t a joking matter anymore. Eleanor, ultimate Queen B, could ruin his life in a matter of a single text message. Louis clenched his teeth and locked his blue eyes on hers.

Louis never regretted enough the day he confided to his sister about his feelings for Zayn, who was very obviously straight. He may have been slightly intoxicated that fatal night.

“I will not bother your cheap fuck.” He spat out and he dragged his socked feet out of her way.

 

 

 

**~.~**

 

It was around 11PM when the doorbell finally announced the Prince’s arrival.

The all-dressed pizza was cold for a long time now.

Louis had disappeared upstairs, without a trace of life, for countless hours.

And Eleanor had watched enough reruns to nearly die of boredom.

But he was finally there. It was all worth it now.

 

She slightly pulled down her little black dress and quickly applied red lip stain. She ran to the door and finally he was in front of her.  He was wearing a cream woolly beanie, a dark grey t-shirt and blue jeans.

“Hi.” He said with a crooked smile.

She giggled and let him in. 

Before Harry could apologize for showing up so late, they were fiercely making out on the small couch. It started with a shy peck from El, then her hand slid to his crotch, and finally it turned into a body-over-body horny make out session. Her hands were tangled on his nape while he bit down on her tainted lips. She patterned his milky white skin with vulgar red kiss marks and hickeys. One hand on the armrest and the other gripping one of her thighs around his waist, Harry began grinding down on her clothed crotch and soft thighs. She moaned her lips parted on his neck when suddenly her breath was cut short: the doorbell rang.

The red kisses-covered guy looked up from the embrace and met panicked eyes.

“Get off me!” She shouted and he immediately backed away in shock.

She jumped off, leaving Harry frozen in place. He slid his index finger on his neck and it coloured artificial red.

“Go to the bathroom, upstairs. First door. Hurry!” She screeched and Harry came back to his senses. Seconds later, he was out of sight.

 

The Calders were home.

 

**~.~**

 

Harry was a quivering mess when he stormed inside of the bathroom and shut the door after him. He slid down the door. His breaths were heavy and his eyesight blurry from fright. Back home in England, he had confronted pissed fathers and it marked him forever, _literally._

 

“Uhm…occupied?” He vaguely heard someone say.

Harry could suddenly see just fine. And by fine, he meant _fine._

A short boy, probably a head smaller than him, was washing his hands. His hands were small and dandy and Harry just wanted to wrap them with his own. He had a pixie haircut.  Under his feathery fringe, absolutely magnificent blue eyes were giving him a sympathetic look. The unknown boy was only wearing a blue t-shirt, grey sweatpants and red socks but Harry still thought he was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on.

 

“I,” Harry began. “Apologize.” he whispered as his eyes landed on the hottest ass he had seen in his whole life. It had the perfect plumpness and oh God, wasn’t it perfectly round! Did such symmetry really exist in real life? His small waist only made matter worse.

Harry was a mess of built up hormones and distress adrenaline. All the excitement was driving him crazy.

“God, am I going insane?” He murmured to himself, eyes fixed on the boy’s amazingly sculpted face.

“Sure you are. Going after my whacky sister.” The guy spoke. His voice made him 10 times hotter if it was even possible for him to get any more attractive.

In top of it all, the boy was fucking sassy. Harry's cock twitched.

 

“I meant you…you are absolutely…wow.” It was all Harry could say. _That bum is legendary_ , was what he meant by “wow”.

Louis felt himself blush. Harry Styles, the hottest guy of school, a guy that would put models to shame with his height and charm, just complimented his looks? He couldn’t believe it. He was astounded.

“What’s your name?” Harry said while standing up. He suddenly forgot about what was going on downstairs, about who was DTF him. He wanted this guy in front of him. Little he knew that this guy wanted him too.

Louis’s neck tilted to the right, as he faced a Harry in utter awe. He grinned.

“Louis. Louis Calder.” He said under Harry’s heavy gaze. Louis never felt so heard in his entire life.

At the mention of the name Calder, Harry remembered why he was there in the first place. He wasn’t in a small bathroom of some average American family to seduce a beautiful guy. He was there to save his ass from a severe whooping.

He turned his face to the mirror and noticed what a mess he was.

“Help me clean up, Louis.” His voice was deep. Louis felt his hair stand up on his arms.

“Of course. Sit on the toilet lid.” Louis answered. He brushed Harry’s arm to show him the way, as if it was so easy to get lost in such a small bathroom. Still, _what a smooth skin_ , he thought.

Harry obeyed and closely watched as Louis bent down to open the under sink cabinet.

His eyes danced from the gracious curve of Louis’s back to his glorious ass. Harry felt his jeans tighten and his heartbeat quicken.

Finally, the sexy boy took out a plastic bottle. Rubbing alcohol, he assumed. Louis grabbed a few tissues. Then, he stood in front of his patient with damp tissue.

Their heights were so different that Louis didn’t even have to bend to operate efficiently.

 

“Lip stain really wears its name well.” Louis said to brighten up the mood a bit.

Harry chuckled.

“Yeah. I prefer stainless kisses. They don’t get you in trouble.” Harry slid the remark while staring at Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis tensed.

He slid a tissue on Harry’s neck. The cold liquid and the pang of alcohol on his bruises made him grunt. It was Louis’ turn to feel his lower body react to the other boy.

To resist the urge to pounce on Harry, Louis stayed quiet and did what he had to do.

He moved on to the lips area.

“Ah, it tastes horrible.” Harry whined as Louis wet the corner of his lips.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Louis rolled his eyes. However, he couldn’t help but wonder how could someone’s lips be so naturally red? Would kisses feel any different?

“Maybe you should taste to see for yourself.” Harry’s tone was suggesting something else than a jackass dare. Louis was confused for a moment. Ah...he meant the alcohol...

Louis froze. Did this super attractive guy really just ask him to kiss him or was he also going insane?

Harry’s hand went to Louis’ jaw. Yes, Louis was definitely going insane. Take him to the asylum.

...Might as well cherish this crazy dream.

Louis leant down just enough to tease, with enough space to back away from Harry's face.

They stared into each other’s eyes. The tension built up with every suggestive glances to the lips. Harry’s other hand pulled the boy closer to him by the waist. One last look and Louis lost it. He jumped at the boy’s lips and straddled his lap. It started with a violent lip teasing: biting the upper lip then licking it; sucking the lower lip and easing it with firm pecks. Then the blue-eyed boy's lips parted in a moan and Harry took the opportunity to engage them in an insatiable French kiss.

Their tongues felt so hot, their inner lips were so silky and the constant fight for dominance was so exciting. The unknown felt so good. 

Their semi-hard ons were grinding in a circular motion when suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Harry is invited to stay for dinner?  
> Then, what if he's asked to stay for the night?
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to make it a two-chaptered fic, turns out it's at least 3. I'll put three for now. Thanks for my few readers :3


	3. Ain't  Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a cheeky fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it a two-chaptered fic.  
> Then a three-chaptered fic.  
> I guess four should be it.   
> SORRY :c

“Boo Bear, is your guest okay?” A woman said behind the door.

 

Obviously Eleanor gave a cleaner story to her parents. Harry Styles was just Louis’ new friend and he had encountered some…difficulties upon his visit.

 

Harry’s lips curved in a smile without leaving Louis’ bottom lip. He was very amused by the pet name, “Boo Bear”.

Louis reddened in embarrassment and he freed his mouth with much hardship.

Harry was a sexy savage kisser.

The said boy nudged their chins, upset of the breakage. It took all Louis’ will to repress his sexual impulsions and to answer his mum.

“Uhm,” Harry’s thumb hooked on the waistband above Louis’ ass, “He just threw up a bit. He’s fine now.” Louis face palmed at his stupidity. _Way to kill the mood, Lou!_

 

Either Harry didn’t listen or he was just too immersed in him to care, because he was observing Louis with heavy lids and his hand slipped completely under the waistband. It rested right before the plump of his ass. _‘Ah, almost there’_ , Louis caught himself hoping for more.

Louis gripped hard onto Harry’s broad shoulders to ease his shivers.

In his miserable state, he missed his mother’s answer.

“W-what?” Louis succeeded to emit. He then took a big breath, head nudged in Harry’s neck, because of the effort. He engulfed the curly boy’s discrete cologne scent and it went directly to his dick.

 

“I said: do you need something?” She said a little louder.

Harry’s fingers crawled a little under.

Lube! Condoms! Harry’s cock!

“No…s’fine. Just a minute.” He opted for that.

 

Once he heard her steps echo down the stairs, he deterred his head from Harry’s shoulder and locked lips with his panting partner. This time, they gently shared sweet smooches. Once out of breath, they rested forehead on forehead.

“Boo Bear.” Harry chuckled.

“Shut up.”

 

~.~

 

Once their faces were back to usual tan for Louis and milky white for Harry - and that their boners had softened-, they left the bathroom as 100% platonic friends. 

They descended the stairs and a lady visibly terribly worried immediately welcomed Harry.

“Sweetheart! I’m Louis’ mum, are you okay?” She asked with warm eyes. Harry was overwhelmed by the sudden care.

“Yes I’m all right. Thank you very much. Thanks for having me over. I’m Harry Styles.” He said with his usual charming smile. He tucked his hands in his tight pockets.

“Lou took care of me in there.” He dug his hands deeper in his pockets so that they would be closer to his crotch. He grinned at his own innuendo.

Louis who was behind him lowered his head to hide his smile.

“Nice to meet you. Why don’t you go to Louis’ bedroom while I prepare supper? Yes Harry, you’re staying.”

Harry thanked her without protesting and climbed the stairs with Louis guiding him. His sex urges crept back in when he saw Louis’ ass cheeks sexily bounce from a side to another with each step.

Once on the second floor and out of sight, Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist. “Which one is your bedroom?” he asked. Louis had stopped in front of two closed doors. One was obviously Eleanor’s, and the other was his. 

 

“Promise me you won’t think I’m a stupid geek once inside.” Louis’ pupils dilated. He was deadly serious. Harry didn’t think Louis could get any more adorable.

“I promise.” His free hand hit his own chest.

Louis opened the left door and dragged Harry with him.

When the small boy closed the door and turned on his dim lights, the taller boy exploded in a loud laughter because not only was Louis now ridiculously cute, but he also finally understood where Eleanor got her poorly cut shirt.

Aerosmith was everywhere. And by everywhere, he meant all over the walls, on his bed, in his little library, on his little desk. He felt at Church, the big Aerosmith worshipper he was.

Louis had crossed his arms, and it didn’t take a genius to guess that he was angry.

“You promised not to laugh.” He said and his face flushed even more.

“I guess I’m not Johnny.” Harry answered with a smirk.

“Johnny?” Louis asked.

Harry stepped closer to Louis. He held him closer to his body by the waist and bent over to sing in his ear: “ _He gave the ladies a lick and a promise_.”

He pulled back to see the fan boy’s face go from mad to ecstatic.

“Lick and a Promise! You’re also a fan? Oh my God!” Louis screeched and Harry silently nodded.

He had something else in mind than a rock band though. He wanted to make a specific bed rock.

He leaned over to the petite boy and left a lingering kiss on his cheek. Lou’s face again changed for a more familiar face. The face he was making on his lap. The face he was making when he wanted _more._

And that was what Harry was about to do: give him more.

 

He trailed kisses from his cheek to his mouth. His soft lips gently embraced Louis’ skin till his parted lips. In the means of going deeper, Harry’s big hands cupped the adorable boy’s face. With closed eyes, they immerged their feelings into this one embrace. They kissed like it was the only thing that mattered anymore.

Louis’ thug Harry’s grey shirt each time Harry broke contact with his lips to suck on his neck. The tension was building up and Louis couldn’t hold in his high-pitched moans anymore.

The green-eyed lad pushed the moaning mess on the wall behind him. He grunted as the embrace took a rough notch. He ravished his prey's neck like madman until he found that one little spot right underneath his ear, earning a high “Harry “from his victim. He licked around it, kissed it, sucked on it until Louis was on the verge of crying.

He came back to the loud mouth and stuck his leg between Louis’ incredible & thick thighs.

Their height different made it hard to grind crotches while standing up so Harry whispered into Louis’ red ear with his oh so deep voice: “Babe, I want your legs around my waist.”

In no time, Harry was pinning him to the wall with ease.

With the first upward thrust, an “Oh, Harry!” slipped out of Louis’ mouth. The praised guy lost his eyes in Louis’. His reaction was too sexy and Harry’s length thickened even more. Louis’s high voice was driving him mad. The beast inside of him was officially unleashed. He did it again and again until the friction was burning.

Rubbing obscenely their hard ons, making the library nearby shake. Tongues dancing, lips swollen, it was a hot mess. And all of this wasn’t _enough._

 

Yet again, we knocked on their little paradise’s gates.

It was time for supper.

 

 

 


	4. Smitten

Few moments later, the Calders & their special guest were sitting around the dining table. Louis and Harry we’re sitting next to each other, the parents were on each side of the table and Eleanor was sitting right in front of Louis.

She was still dolled up and her brother seemed to be getting a kick out of it.

“So El, going out?”

Not in the right place to bashfully answer, she played with her peas.

 

Meanwhile, Harry was silently grateful that the man of the house didn’t want to smash his face in for almost popping his daughter’s cherry. Instead, he beamed with joy. Ignorance is bliss.

“So glad to finally meet one of Louis’ friends!” He said.

Yeah…Louis wasn’t exactly a cheerleader or a football jock, or anything at school really. His social circle was pretty much restricted to himself, a few nerdy boys and Liam-his childhood friend. 

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. I mean, it happened overnight really.” Under the table, he squeezed Louis’ firm thigh and paused it there. “He’s _amazing_.”

Louis felt his throat tighten. He forced down a cold glass of water.

 

As Harry chatted with Louis’ father, his big hands discretely caressed the boy’s thigh. Every little touch was warm with affection.

Louis closed his eyes. His lungs were burning with hot air.

“Are you alright, Boo? Your face is kind of red…”His mother interrupted his meditation.

In his head, he cursed Harry for making him hot & bothered right in front of his family.

“I…need to rest.” He buried his head in his palms and wished everyone but Harry could just go away.

His mum turned to Harry. “Honey, why don’t you stay over tonight? It’s late and you could rest together.”

How could he refuse such a lovely proposition?

 

**~.~**

 

2AM.

The whole suburban neighbourhood was dark.

However, on the second storey of the Calder’s family, there were sparks.

 

 

The only light in Louis’ room was the dim light of the moon filtering from the curtains. Even the shady lighting couldn’t attenuate the perfect contours of Louis’ face. In the darkness, the blue of his eyes almost disappeared. He was shirtless, and his sweatpants were hanging dangerously low. His head was heavily resting on the headboard of his bed.

Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed was only in his tight boxers. This boy liked everything tight, really. Without much hardship, Louis could see how thick and big the other lad’s cock was just under the thin fabric. _Fuck._

Even in the dark, the infamous curls didn’t lose their shine.

The two boys were staring in a promising silence.

The attraction was herculean. The air was heavy and humid.

 

They waited for Eleanor’s interminably long shower to end, they waited for the last door click and they waited for complete silence.

 

On queue, Louis whispered “Come on, do something.” His voice broke midway in a higher pitch. His hard-on stretching the material of his pants betrayed his calm face.

 

Harry crawled to the petite boy. Slowly, he dragged his body heavy with desire and parted the boy’s knees with a firm grip. Their nose were two inches away, clearly too far. Their breaths collided and their bare chest brushed.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry murmured. He then gently bit down on Louis’ neck. The blue-eyed angel whimpered and grasped Harry’s gorgeous locks.

Lou went for a loving kiss, his way of giving back sweetness.  The silence of the house was broken by a wet smooch.

The small boy stood up on his knees to bite and lick the taller boy’s prominent collarbones. He earned satisfied grunts and a booty squeeze.

“You’re too sexy for your own good.” Harry said into Lou’s ear before sucking on the lobe.

“Wreck me then.” Louis answered, as he pulled down Harry’s briefs in one swift move.

The naked boy threw his head back when the tiny boy suddenly stroked his length with his small dandy hands. Every last one of his thick 8 inches felt the warm touch of the smooth hands.

When Louis slid his little thumb on the slit of his cock, he lost it. At that moment he made up his decision, right there right at that moment. He was going to tear this boy’s ass in two and make him scream his name. He didn’t care who heard, he didn’t care if someone was going to whoop his ass as soon as he pulled out: _he was going to fuck this kid under his family’s roof._

 

With one hand spanking Lou’s bouncy ass & the other pulling the boy by the neck into a filthy tongue kiss, Harry lost himself in the moment. He gripped the stupid material covering the glorious ass and dragged it all the way down. Louis shook himself out of it. His hard cock slapped on his stomach, red of neglect.

 

Harry felt the pool of heat in his stomach.

He was going to come from a handjob. _No_ , he wanted to mark his territory. It wasn’t going to end up like this.

In perfect timing, Louis cried: “Play with my ass.”

The pounding in Harry’s chest suddenly intensified.  He couldn’t stop his limbs from slightly raising the boy in the air to slam him down on the mattress. The larger frame was dangerously hovering over the smaller one. He was ready to be merciless.

 

He spread the legs as far as Louis could stretch and dived down to his entrance. Pink, quivering and most likely untouched by another man. Pure.

Harry could tell that this boy was a fucking virgin and he was going to change that with his thick prick.

Carefully targeted to the centre, Harry kitten licked the pink bud. The quivers were now hectic and Louis couldn’t contain his voice anymore.

“More.” He heard him say with his cute little voice.  And so he did it five little times, for five little “ _ah_ ”s.

Merciless could fucking wait a minute.

 

Harry then flexed his tongue. Slowly, he stabbed the sphincter open then eased it with little pecks. Lou was a sweating mess, a hot mess now fighting little “ _Harry!_ ”s. Harry himself felt his dick throb. It was starting to hurt and he knew how he could ease it.

“Got lube, babe?” He asked. He kissed the boy’s inner thigh.

“Yeah…drawer of my nightstand.” His voice was broken, corrupted with pleasure.

 

Harry slicked his fingers and threw the bottle aside. He stroked his babe just enough to pleasure him, but not enough to get him off.

He kissed the flushed boy under him while sliding his hand down to his little hole.

“Baby, I need you to relax for me.” He whispered in the silence of the house.

He poked the rim with his fingertip. As expected, it was _extremely_ tight. Sliding his long finger in was hard but Louis loved every bit of it. His velvety insides were nicely stretching. His moans into Harry’s mouth doubled as the digits doubled.

 

Harry now took the liberty of scissoring and twisting his fingers. Lou’s hips were moving on back into the long digits. Two weren’t enough anymore. Three.

 

Haz was looking for his sweet spot, just to miss it on purpose, thus sending the bottom to the edge. “Harry! Ah, _there_!” He’d whine into the lad’s ear.

The panting mess was sucking his fingers in; he wrecked the angel.

“Fuck me, Harry. Please.” He begged.

Harry kissed the pouty lips. He didn’t have to be asked twice.

 

He positioned his slicked cock to the prepped hole. It took his whole power of will to not just dive in like a senseless bastard. Calmly, he slid inside the stunning guys spread under him. He silenced his relief grunt into the sweet mouth.

“God! Lou, you’re so tight.” He muttered.

Once Harry bottomed out, he stayed mesmerized at the sight of his cock completely inside of the hottest ass he laid eyes on. Louis’ nails were digging the skin of his back. He was shaking and holding in his voice.

“Haz, you can move now.” He said.

Harry was smitten, anything for his babe. He moved his pelvic outwards before pushing inside again with moderate strength. Lou cried out and Harry thought this was going to be the death of him.

He did it again with more force. Louis scratched down Harry’s broad back and left out miserable moans. The pretty boy was breaking in two and he loved it. Every new angle earned a new kind of scream and pitch.

When finally, Harry hit that oh-so-sweet spot. If Louis was loud, he was now extra loud. “Harry, fuck!” He shouted.  He came all over his tanned stomach, tracing white stripes.

Harry was almost there, thrusting and pounding with the right angle and with the right strength. “Ah, almost there baby.” He pounded with ardour, relentlessly until he finally filled Louis’ velvety insides to their furthest point.

He fell on the little boy, too worn out to pull out. They were both panting, desperately looking for air in each other’s mouths. Harry’s swollen red lips were tastier than ever.

 

“Fuck, did I get you in trouble?” The green-eyed boy finally managed to say.

Gosh they were both now officially smitten to the point of no return.

His dazed sassy angel answered: “Only El has a light sleep, so you did me a favour.” 


End file.
